Conventional multifunction devices have a plurality of types of operating modes, such as a scanner mode for reading out image information recorded on documents, a copy mode (printer mode) fox printing image information on a printing medium such as paper, and a facsimile mode for communicating image information over telephone.
One such multifunction device disclosed in Japanese unexamined Patent Application No. 2005-86266 includes a mode switching button which is pressed by the user to select an operation mode.
However, in conventional multifunction devices, the user needs to operate the device by pressing a mode switching button to select the operation mode that the user expects to execute. Thus, the usability of the multifunction device is decreased.